


Another Broken Vow

by Meowmixmeow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmixmeow/pseuds/Meowmixmeow
Summary: Sherlock makes another vow he cant keep





	Another Broken Vow

**Author's Note:**

> it is what it is, spelling and all 
> 
> be kind and enjoy
> 
> peace!

Its 11 minutes pass midnight and Sherlock is pacing back and forth in his flat. His mind racing with his heart beating faster. He tells himself its an anxiety attack, but he knows better. Sentiment. Heartache.Love. 

Why is he feeling this way now, he says to himself. He knows why. Earlier tonight he had seen Molly Hooper. 

The group of friends had gotten together at Johns place to celebrate Rosies first birthday and Molly Hooper had arrived looking lovely . She wore her long hair out and had gone through the effort to curl the ends of her hair a little so it was wavy down her back, she wore mascara and some lip gloss and tiny pearl studs in her ears. She took his breath away. It had been a while since Sherlock had seen her.

Since Sherrinford, something has awakened in him. He thinks back to that phone call. After Sherrinford, Sherlock had told Molly that he had only said "i love you"to protect her, and that he did love her but only ever as a friend. Friends is all that they could ever be. Molly had understood at the time but Sherlock could see the hurt in her eyes. That had been the last time Sherlock had seen Molly. She had withdrawn from his life all together. Deep down it hurt him but he understood why, Molly needed to move on with her life. 

The thing was, he did love her. He was in love with her. There was no denying that over the years he adored Molly, he always had. Her loyalty, her mind, her kindness but any mention of romantic love, Sherlock had pushed it all the way at the back of his heart and mind to be forgotten.It was as if that phone call has awakened and exposed his heart. 

Months have past since Sherinford and Marys death but life carried on. Sherlock knows life will never be the same since Marys death. A pain stabs his heart. He had had made a vow, a promise to protect, John, Mary and Rosie and he broken that vow. Mary was dead. Sherlock told himself that this was why he couldn't be in a relationship and allow himself to love. He couldn't have Molly end up like Mary.  
Loving his friends was different, Mrs Hudson was a mother figure to him, John, his best friend and partner in crime, Rosie an extension of her father and a reminder of her mother, Lestrade, his comrade, but Molly was a danger zone. 

And so, Sherlock made another vow, this time to himself. He vowed that he would keep his distance from Molly and allow her to get on with her love, even if it meant breaking her heart. As long as Molly was alive. This was the only way Sherlock could protect her.

Earler that night, Molly had smiled and laughed with everyone, it was as if That phone call hadn't happened. Had she really moved on. She seemed generally happy to be in everyone's company and she had made an effort to chat with Sherlock to catch up on the latest cases he had done. When Molly had been the first one to leave, Sherlock wanted to follow her, so many things left unsaid. 

 

It was now 25 minutes past midnight and Sherlock now found himself knocking on molly's door. She opened it and smiled when she saw it was Sherlock and welcomed him in.

"Molly, I need to tell you something, I need to be absolutely honest with you" Sherlock said urgently trying to catch his breath as he blurted out his hearts truths.  
"I love you, Molly, I LOVE YOU, i love everything about you, your mind, your kindness , your love and your beauty devastates me. i want nothing more in this world but to be with you for the rest of my life... but i cant. I can't protect you. I live a dangerous life, you know this about me. I thought i could protect Mary, and look what happened. It almost destroyed me and if anything should happen to you, Molly, it will destroy me, So , As long as i stay away from you and we keep out distance then at least i know you will be ok." Sherlock could hear someone crying and realized it was him.

He looked at Molly. Her Eyes were shiny and she had a lovely smile. A minute passed before she said "Oh Sherlock, I've never needed anything from you, I've never asked you for anything, I have only ever wanted your love and to be in your life. I don't need you to protect me, i can protect myself."

Sherlock looked up at Molly and gently grabbed her face with both hands "No, but i need you, Molly, Always "

Sherlock leaned in and kissed Molly.

And Just like that, Sherlock broke another vow to himself.


End file.
